Announcer Madness 3 - The Results
See Announcer Madness's own page! Announcer Madness 3 - The Results 'is Announcer Madness's third episode. About The episode is 2 minutes 5 seconds long. Blue Screen tells the results of the last competition, drawing himself on MS Paint. Cutie Sunflower Announcer lose (See Announcer Madness for her announcer) and other 2 people '(Esaie Speaker Box and Windows Announcer) did not complete. The winners was; Glasses Speaker Box, Turqouise Ocean Announcer Speaker Box, Actual Speaker, DARE Badge Speaker Box, Angel Announcer and MLB Announcer. MLB Announcer did not use MS Paint, that caused his points lower to 5,5 from 6. (-0,5) Appearances *Blue Screen *MLB Announcer (First Appearance) *Glasses Speaker Box'' (First Appearance)'' *Cutie Sunflower Announcer'' (First Appearance)'' *Angel Announcer' '(First Appearance) *Esaie Speaker Box (First Appearance) *Windows Announcer (First Appearance) *Ashley Announcer (First Appearance) *Turqouise Ocean Speaker Box (First Appearance) *DARE Badge Speaker Box (First Appearance) *Actual Speaker'' (First Appearance)'' Competition 1 - Gallery Blue screen by enzo.png|Enzo's version Blue Screen. CHALLENGE 1.png|IWuvChocolate's version Blue Screen MAH BOI .png|NLG343's version (Note: He doesn't have paint) Error Blue Screen Of Death.png|Cutiesunflower's version (Does not look like Blue Screen) Blue Screen.png|Bfdi is the best's version (Does not look like Blue Screen) IMG 1059.png|AwesomeAquamarine's version (Badly drawn) Lol_wth_is_this!.png|AllMightyAmmolite's version Blue Screen (for Announcer Madness).png|BM44's version (8-bit just like the real Blue Screen) Transcript ' *'Warning:' Please dont be angry/sad when you lose! This is just a game, i don't wanna make you competitors sad! ' *'Blue Screen: '''Welcome back to AM! *'Blue Screen: Today i gonna tell the results of Competition 1! ''' *'(The Competition was drawing Blue Screen on MS Paint)' ' *'Actual Speaker is first!' ' *'His Picture '*pointing Actual Speaker's MS Paint BSOD Picture* ' *'*Blue Screen's screen change*' **Rating: 6 *'''Blue Screen: '''I rate him 6, cause the legs are inside me and it has some mistakes. Please don't be sorry! ' *'This is Ashley Announcer's picture '*pointing Ashley Announcer's MS Paint BSOD Picture* ' *'*Blue Screen's screen change*' **Rating: 3 *'''Blue Screen: '''I rate it 3, cause my legs are too long and i have a strange face. ' *Angel Announcer (Bfdi is the best)'s picture *pointing his MS Paint BSOD Picture* ' *'''Blue Screen (not showing himself): '''Firstly, it doenst look like! It doenst have legs, outlines, eyes and the mouth. Second, well. It is closer to "meme" style. So i give it a 2,9. (SORRY!) ' *showing her picture* ' *'*Blue Screen's screen change*' **'Rating: '8 *'''Blue Screen: '''It actually looks good! It looks like MePhone from I.I! That's why it is not 10! ' *'Her Picture '*pointing Cutie Sunflower S.B's MS Paint BSOD Picture* ' *'Blue Screen:' Well, sorry but it doenst look like me! It doenst have my limbs, eyes and arms! And it is shape is a bit strange. I'll give it a 2.9. (SORRY!) ' *'His Picture '*pointing DARE Badge S.B's MS Paint BSOD Picture* ' *'''Blue Screen: '''Well it looks OK. But the white glowing effect (or something else, idk) doenst look good on picture and my mouth is a bit too long. I'll give it a 7!! ' *'His Picture (He doenst have "Paint") '*pointing MLB Announcer's MS Paint BSOD Picture* ' *'''Blue Screen: '''Well, you don't have MS Paint so... i gonna give you 5,5. Normally i would give you 6 but that issue made it -0,5 lower. ' *'Her Picture '*pointing Glasses S.B's MS Paint BSOD Picture* ' *'''Blue Screen: '''I give it a 9,9! It looks so cute, the background of computer is interesting and the eyes are cute but the mouth is bothering me. ' *'*showing the results*' ' *'''Blue Screen (having Windows Announcer and Esaie Speaker Box next to him): '''These two people didn't complete so they're up for elimination! ' *'*with all nominated people for eviction'n their name* '''They're up for elimination! Vote on the poll on wikia! ' Category:Announcer Madness Episodes